Series Seven point Five, Episode 1: Anger
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: What if I told you there were a number of episodes of Doctor Who, featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Clara, that were never told? Well, here's the first one! I shall call these fanfics "series 7.5"! The Doctor and Clara land in Pasadena, California; where they discover strange murders, mysterious disappearances, and a teenage boy that can turn into a...well, read to find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: What if I told you there were a number of episodes of Doctor Who, featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Clara, that were never told? Well, here's the first one! I shall call these fanfics "series 7.5"! Please note that all of these stories will take place in-between the events of "The Day of the Doctor" and "The Time of the Doctor".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, Geoff.**

Prologue

_October 15,2013_

_Pasadena, California_

_5:15 PM_

It was a busy day for many people in Pasadena. People were trying to get home and the streets were bustling with cars. Anybody who wasn't in a car was walking along on the sidewalk, which wasn't really a much better option. Among those people on the sidewalk was a teenage boy, Geoff. Geoff passed by a small alley and suddenly turned into it. There, he saw a small car, and he thought "Today must be my lucky day." Knowing he had to get home, he went over to the car and started picking the lock. But before he could get into the car, a man came out of a door in the alleyway and saw him messing with the lock.

"Hey!" shouted the man "Get away from my car!" The man immediately pushed Geoff away from the car and up against the wall. "What do you think you're doing? Stealing my car?" the man shouted angrily. Geoff raised his hands in defense and said "I'm sorry, I just need to get home." But the man wouldn't listen, he was so mad. He kept yelling at Geoff, and Geoff kept trying to say "Don't make me angry." Finally, the man pulled out his cell phone and said "That's it, I'm calling the cops!" Geoff, suddenly terrified, lunged out and tried to snatch the phone away from him. But the man moved out of the way and started yelling at him some more. Geoff could feel his heart beating faster and faster out of anger, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he...changed.

Suddenly, Geoff's body began to twitch, and his fists clenched up out of sheer anger. Then, his entire appearance began to, sort of, morph. The man noticed and went silent. When he saw what Geoff had turned into, he dropped his cell phone in shock. Then, he turned around and bolted down the alley, trying to get away. But then, there was a bright flash of light and a loud scream of pain, and the man dropped to the ground, dead.

(Queue Doctor Who Theme music and title sequence.)

**Confused? Don't worry, things will become clear as you read on.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I'm not awesome enough.**

Chapter 1

_October 17, 2013_

_Pasadena, California_

_10:33 AM_

The alley was deserted, so nobody was around to see the big blue box appear out of nowhere. As the TARDIS fully materialized, it's doors opened up and Clara Oswald stepped out. "Oi, the first place we appear after saving your planet, and it's a dirty alley?" said Clara. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and said "I told you, messing with my own time stream caused the TARDIS's navigation to be thrown off. Just be happy that we ended up on Earth." Then, he and Clara stepped out into the street. As the Doctor took in his surroundings, he said to himself "Okay; traffic jam at ten-thirty in the morning, mild level of air pollution, and people wandering the streets for absolutely no reason." He turned to Clara and said "We're in California."

As the Doctor and Clara were sitting in a coffee bar, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. "So, wanna talk about something?" asked Clara. "What's there to talk about?" asked the Doctor. "Well, we did save your planet from being destroyed, perhaps you'd like to talk about that." said Clara. The Doctor shook his head and said "Not much to say. I simply decided I didn't want to go through the pain of destroying my planet again. And, apparently, Sandshoes and Granddad thought something similar." Clara giggled and said "Okay, then let's watch something on TV." "Right." said the Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and using it to change the channels. Then, something on one of the channels caught his eye. It was a news report on a murder. "...Authorities are still trying to figure out exactly who or what killed the man, but they are saying that the markings on the man's chest are similar to those found on other victims who they think were killed by the same causes." Then, it showed a picture of a man lying in an alley, burn marks on his chest. "Well," said the Doctor "that's definitely interesting." The Doctor stood up and said "Come on, Clara." "Why?" asked Clara "Where're we going?" The Doctor turned around and said "We're going to help solve a murder mystery."

When they arrived at the crime scene, the Doctor tried to step over the police tape, but one of the officers stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, this is a crime scene, civilians need to stay away." The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the officer. "I'm the Doctor, private detective, and this is my partner, Clara." The officer looked at the paper in confusion and said "A detective? I wasn't informed." Then, he straightened up and said "Very well then, sorry for the mistake. Feel free to investigate." As the Doctor and Clara passed the officer, Clara whispered to the Doctor "How'd you pull that off?" "Psychic paper." whispered the Doctor "Makes the person see what you want them to see." The Doctor crouched over the body of the man and started waving his sonic screwdriver over him. While he was doing that, Clara went over to what looked like the chief officer and said "Um, excuse me, but my partner over there" pointing to the Doctor "would like to see the reports on the murders that were similar to this one." "Yes, certainly, ma'am." said the chief, handing Clara the reports. Clara went back over to the Doctor, who kept muttering "This is very unusual." As she crouched down next to him, she handed him the reports, saying "Thought you'd like more information." The Doctor took the reports and said "Clara, this is very unusual. These burn marks are from high-powered energy weapons. No human weapon could've done that." The Doctor went over to the chief and said "Were there any witnesses?" "Not directly," said the chief "But people said that they heard lots of yelling and shouting shortly before the times each of these deaths occurred." The Doctor just stood there, trying to make sense of it all, when the chief said "I'm telling you, this is even stranger than the disappearances." Suddenly, the Doctor's face broke into a huge grin as he said "Disappearances? Oh, this day just keeps getting better! Doesn't it, Clara? I'd like to see the reports on those too." The chief looked at the Doctor strangely before handing him the reports. As the Doctor read through the reports, he found that four people had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Then, he saw another face that had the word "Found" stamped across it. "Oi!" said the Doctor "What can you tell me about this person?" pointing at the face. "Oh, that's Geoff Stewart." said the chief "He went missing a while ago, but he turned up. The others are still missing." "Can you get me his address?" asked the Doctor. "Sure." said the chief, writing it on Geoff's report. "Alright, come on Clara." said the Doctor, walking away. Clara walked alongside him and asked "Where're we going now, Doctor?" "To visit Geoff." replied the Doctor "He may know something about all of this."

**Please R&R!**


End file.
